The Fringe Alphabet
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: 26 Topics all beginning with a letter of the alphabet. Most are AU but some are within canon. Some are funny, some are cute and some are tragic. A to Z with Peter and Olivia, enjoy.
1. A: Alternate Universes

A: Alternate Universes

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Olivia found herself surprised one night at dinner when Peter sets down avocado and all she can do is stare at the bowl for what seems like forever before his hand on hers breaks her.<p>

"Sweetheart, are you allergic? I'm sorry I should have known…"

"No I'm not," she smiled and reached up, touching his cheek and kissed him. "Thank you but I've eaten enough of them to last a lifetime." She looked at the rest of the food, "but everything else looks delicious, what is it?"

They began dinner and Peter asks her a question that she was somehow was surprised by. "I've never seen you eat avocado so how could you eat enough to last a lifetime?"

She put down her fork and looked at him before biting her lip and sighed, "when I was on the other side, in the other universe…I had her memories forced on me as you know, well she had this boyfriend who was an absolute sweetheart. Anyways, the cover story was a mental breakdown and when I came back to her place under the belief I was her he made dinner for me…her favorite avocado salad. Anyways, I remember clearly eating that for days and after I saving their team, one of the team members sent me a basket of avocados as a thank you for saving his ass. Anyways, I ate enough of them on the other side that I don't want to touch them again…tea neither."

Peter nodded, "I shouldn't have pushed, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine…honestly, I don't talk to anyone about it and you aren't being pushy…just curious."

Peter laughed, "and curiosity got the cat where?"

* * *

><p>Olivia placed a hand on his arm and smiled, "you can ask me about alternate universes any time just not my experiences in them…that way I can't tell you anything that you haven't told me, I'd just be feeding it back to you."<p>

He chuckled and shook his head, "finish your dinner, I'm not giving you the new bottle of whiskey I bought today till you've eaten."

"New bottle?" She looked at him, "how new?"

"You're a borderline alcoholic you know that right?"

"And you're borderline insane."

Peter eyed her before he smirked, "well know what they say about genius and crazy, there's a fine line."

* * *

><p>AN: I started this to help my cowriter cope with my leaving for a few days and it morphed into the entire alphabet. Each letter responds to a topic and some are funny, some are cute, some are happy and some are tragic. I hope you enjoy these.

Next up: B for Boyfriend


	2. B: Boyfriends

B: Boyfriend

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her favorite bar sipping a glass of whiskey, Peter was with Walter and she decided that she needed a night to herself. She loved both Bishops but the older one drove her to the point of near insanity, she might just join him one day and the younger, well she was head over heels in love with him but their relationship was still new.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man sit down next to her and she thanked her long hair that hid her smile. The bartender looked at him, "what can I get you?"

"Whiskey straight and one for the lady beside me." He looked at her and she eyed him, "come here often Sweetheart?"

"Sometimes, do I know you?" She smirked at this game, Peter Bishop was playing a stranger and she was too.

He eyed her, "I don't know, do you and if not I'm sure we can get to know each other."

"I'm sure we can but you know I have this boyfriend and he works for the FBI, pretty handy with a gun and even more dangerous without it." She smirked and he chuckled, "but if you want to cross him, be my guest."

He moved closer, "what's a beautiful woman like you doing with an ass like that?"

"He's not so much an ass as a genius, I like smart guys but he has this bad boy side that works for him." She raised her hand and gestured to her face, "he has this roughness about him that's sexy and these blue eyes that are like the ocean and his hair, he knows how to work it."

* * *

><p>Moving closer still they were mere inches apart, Olivia chuckled as he neared her.<p>

"You don't say? So the bad boy works for you?"

"Maybe just a little bit, I'm straight laced so it works…I work for the FBI too, we met on the job."

"Really, met on the job…are you sure it will work out."

She smirked and nodded, "defiantly."

Peter kissed her and she smiled afterwards, "hi Sweetheart, have you paid yet?"

"No, why?"

* * *

><p>He looked at the bartender, "her drinks are on me," Peter looked back at Olivia and pushed her long hair aside. "Finish up, I want to get you some dinner and take you home, you have a meeting tomorrow and Broyles will kill you if you show up looking drunk despite being more sober than half the agents there."<p>

Olivia smiled, "you really are a sweet boyfriend."

"Blame the fact I care too much," he kissed her head and paid for both their drinks before standing and pulled Olivia's coat from the nearby stool. She stood up and he helped her into it. "So Indian?"

"My favorite, how can I resist?"

* * *

><p>AN: They play the strangers game and enjoy it...I thought you'd like it. Next up is C for Childbirth (watch out Peter)!


	3. C: Childbirth

C: Childbirth

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop found himself pacing the corridor of Massive Dynamic, running his hand through his hair and trying to stay calm. How does one stay calm when the woman you love is going through childbirth without the help of pain medication, her screams could be heard throughout the corridor.<p>

She'd thrown him out early on stating he was the reason for her agony and he didn't bother to argue or sweet talk her because he was the cause and he gladly accepted the fault. They said childbirth was the most beautiful process on the planet but to him it was the most torturous.

They had decided not to know the sex, because they wanted to be surprised…well Olivia wanted to be surprised, he wanted a healthy baby but a girl would be preferable. Names had been chosen early on and he had been smart, allowing Olivia to choose the names with no fuss. In fact he had been smart and listened to Olivia's every word, getting her anything she needed or wanted because Olivia normal was dangerous but Olivia pregnant was lethal…her hormones made her emotional control nearly non-existent which caused her abilities surface.

* * *

><p>"Peter," Peter turned to see Nina coming over, "why aren't you with Olivia?"<p>

"She threw me out, believe me I want to be in there but Olivia sets the rules and I honestly don't want to fight with a pregnant woman who not only carries a gun but can set me on fire by mere thought."

Nina chuckled, "despite her words, I guarantee you that Olivia wants you in there right now. Go on and I'll keep the burn unit on alert just to be sure."

Peter chuckled before walking to the room Olivia was in, he found her being checked by the doctor and immediately took her hand. "I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm going to make sure you can never have kids again when this is over, you better want what is coming out because it will be your last." She screamed in pain and the doctor nodded.

"You're ready to push, bear down next contraction."

Peter smiled, "whatever we have is fine, boy or girl…as long as it's ours."

* * *

><p>Sixteen minutes later a baby was being placed on Olivia's chest and she smiled, holding the baby tight against her. He kissed her head and touched their son's back, it was a boy…he had a son and even if they didn't have any more children it was okay because he was perfect. The little boy in her wife's arms was perfect; Olivia smiled and looked at him.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi, he's beautiful." Peter looked up at Olivia after a short glance at their son. "You did great baby, you did great."

Olivia chuckled and looked at the baby in her arms, holding him and smiled. "This is your daddy, he's a pain in the rear but very special, you'll love him before you know it."

"Welcome to the universe Charlie James Bishop."

Olivia looked at him and made a statement that had him scared and thrilled at the same time, realizing it was just the endorphins in her system and high she was currently on due to having just given birth.

"Peter, I want another one…a girl this time."

* * *

><p>AN: I can actually see Olivia throwing him out of the birthing room...he was nervous like all dads. Next is D for Driving.


	4. D: Driving

D: Driving

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>He drives insanely, this she learns early on so she immediately takes the wheel when they are driving somewhere. It takes a while after the Boone Case before she lets him behind the wheel again, like an entire year…when they're dating.<p>

He looks at her as they reach the parking lot after leaving the lab that he stands by the driver's side waiting, she smiles knowing he wants to drive and shakes her head. "I value my life too much."

"Trust me Sweetheart, my driving has improved…if you deem it unchanged when we arrive, you can kick my ass free of any rebuttal."

Olivia walked to him and smiled, "free of any rebuttal?"

He chuckled and pulled her to him, dropping a kiss on her lips as his hand covertly moved into her coat pocket and removed the keys. She pulled back with a smile and he noticed her hand had the one he had on the keys.

"Mr. Bishop, do I suspect you committing a crime such a pick pocketing because if so I'll have to arrest you." She smirked and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Is it stealing when it's on my property already?"

"Property?"

He nodded and kissed her again, "you are all mine Sweetheart," he pulled back and nipped her chin with his finger before turning to the door with the keys.

She shook her head and walked around to the other side, "just so you know, in the interest of full disclosure, I hate it when you drive."

"Duly noted Sweetheart, duly noted." He began the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Just so I know, this is a government vehicle so any accidents go on the FBI's tab right?" She looked at him and he chuckled, "kidding, just kidding."

"Ass."

* * *

><p>His driving was actually very good, he had gotten better and instead of an ass kicking, she gave him a very long kiss that evening and told him he could drive again if he behaved. Peter made a promise to behave more because he had her full attention when she wasn't driving and he liked it better that way.<p>

She does know one thing however, even if his driving has improved…he is NEVER and she meant the actual word NEVER teaching their children to drive, she would do it.

Funny enough, it would be Peter who taught their fifteen year old daughter how to drive sixteen years later and only because 'Mom is too strict and you're cooler' but the fifteen year old entered the house in a fit saying she would have been better off with her mother. Apparently Peter was better at teaching driving safety than actually performing it, the fifteen year old begged Olivia to teach her to drive but she said her father had started to teach her so he'd finish.

Olivia only laughed when the fifteen year old was top of her driving class with no mistakes and no red marks, the teacher was impressed and asked who taught her…'a scientist' she said and went on to explain why she was so good was because her father explained physics during the driving process.

* * *

><p>AN: I can see it now...Peter teaching the Bishop Kids to drive. Next up E for Elizabeth.


	5. E: Elizabeth

E: Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>When name selection began after finding out it was a girl it was not exactly what Peter had planned, everyone was giving suggestions and he meant everyone. From the lab to Massive Dynamic to the FBI, it seemed as if the pregnancy wasn't about him and Olivia anymore.<p>

God how he wanted to just be in a world where it was just and him Olivia, just them and their daughter because to him she wasn't be shared with the entire world…she was theirs.

Sometimes when Olivia sleeps he wonders about his mother and what she would say, how she would act when he told her about the baby Olivia was pregnant with. He knew she'd smile and be the best grandmother in two universes, never ceasing to take free babysitting opportunities just because she could. He didn't tell her about Olivia because he had wanted to keep Olivia to himself, his memories of her and what he had taken from them when he left…what could have been, she was his and his alone so he didn't share.

Now he had her back and he wasn't letting go, as sad as it sounded he was okay with the trade…his mother for Olivia and now their daughter. He could already imagine the little girl and what she'll look like, how stubborn she'd be and so much like her mother.

* * *

><p>It was when Olivia looked at him one day and asked a very intimate question that he realized that his mother wasn't far away at all…she'd always be with him because of Olivia.<p>

"Do you think your mother would mind?"

That had him looking up at her as they sat over files and paperwork."Mind what?"

She smiled, "if we name her granddaughter after her, I keep coming back to the name Elizabeth. If not there's always…"

"I think she'd hug you and tell you not to think of any other name," he chuckled and moved to bend down beside her, kissing her now six month belly. "Hi there Elizabeth, its Daddy…I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

><p>When he sees his mother again, it's a few months later and only for a few moments because everything is in chaos, the worlds are at war after all and she's playing house with the other side in those few moments. He looks her in the eyes and tells her what he has wanted to for so long.<p>

"You have a granddaughter, her mother named her Elizabeth after you."

Elizabeth Bishop smiled and nodded, "I bet she's beautiful."

"She's perfect." He hugged her for what could be the last time, "I love you Mom, I'll tell Lizzie that her grandmother loves her."

She pulled back and smiled, cupping his cheeks. "You tell Olivia to take care of you."

He doesn't know how she knows but when she presses a picture into his hand, he looks down to see the picture he had left on the other side by accident of Olivia and figures finally she had seen Olivia's alternate.

He never sees his mother after that but he knows he always has a piece of her because it's by some stroke of genetics that his baby girl has his mother's beautiful blue eyes…his Elizabeth gives him back his mother.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought it was a sweet but sad thing that Peter looses his mother but gets Olivia and their baby in return. Next up is F for Full Disclosure.


	6. F: Full Disclosure

F: Full Disclosure

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>They make it a game, why a game Olivia has no idea but she likes it…she likes how he's playful with her and uses the term 'in interest of full disclosure' just to make her grin. She'd admit that she was unable to stop smiling but what he didn't know was that she was lying to him.<p>

It troubled her to lie but it was because she was becoming accustomed to the lie herself…he glimmered all the time, because she was just so happy. She knew she'd tell him but only after she became accustomed to it, three weeks and yet it was hard. She came to see it as a part of him but it terrified her at the same time.

Some days the glimmer was dull and that's when she was mildly sober in her emotions or focused on a case, other days and especially at night when they made love did it shine like the freaking Empire State Building. However, she grew to see past it, seeing only him and never looked away anymore but instead persevered through it. It was when they were on the case with the Osmium floating victims that she realized that it didn't bother her anymore and she could tell him about it.

* * *

><p>However, like always, things didn't go to plan and she soon ended up with William Bell inside of her. She woke up to Peter holding her hand and his head bent over as if praying for her safety.<p>

"You glimmer." His head popped up and he looked at her, she smiled. "I lied, you glimmer…you always have, in the interest of full disclosure I thought you should know."

Peter chuckled before standing and nearly pulled her into his arms, kissing her cheek and head and everywhere he could kiss her face. He took her head in his hands and stared into her eyes, "I love you Olivia Dunham."

"I forgive you, for what you did."

He sat down, "I thought we alre…"

"The shapeshifters…just no more lies." Taking his hand Olivia smiled and he eyed her. "I love you too."

Peter placed a hand on her cheek, "it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

><p>Only then did she look down and see the thing strapped to her waist, Peter found her eyes and he smiled at her. "In the interest of full disclosure…I think you should know it's not just me and you anymore."<p>

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed!"

He leaned over her and touched an odd looking machine; flipping a switch Olivia heard the most beautiful sound in the universe…the sound of her baby's heartbeat. She couldn't help but smile and eyed him; he sighed and took her hand, "so I glimmer?"

"I lied that night…you were lit up like the Empire State Building, I just grew used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore. Extreme emotions set it off, we assumed fear was it but it seems extreme happiness also does it too."

"Well in the interest of full disclosure," he got a grin from her, "I'm glad it's happiness instead of fear."

"Me too," she kissed and looked at him; the glimmer was dull this time.

* * *

><p>AN: I do honestly think Olivia lied in 6B, I think he was glimmering. Next is G for Girlfriends


	7. G: Girlfriends

G: Girlfriend

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Peter sat at a bar listening to the music and only looked up when a beautiful woman sat down next to him, well in anyone else's opinion she would be beautiful but when he viewed Olivia as the most beautiful creature in two universes…the woman beside him was just pretty.<p>

He was waiting for Olivia, they had agreed to meet each other at the bar before going on their date because she said that she was honestly terrified of the idea of paintball but only because she was afraid she'd kick his ass and injure him…she had been half joking though about kicking his ass. He had said paintball was perfect for them because they were too old for laser tag and they actually dealt with real guns everyday so the range was an even worse idea. He did promise no yellow paint for her and she was sold.

"What can I get you?"

The woman looked at him, "apple martini and a scotch for the gentleman beside me," she turned towards him and smiled. "I'm Maria and you are?"

"Peter, thanks but I don't drink scotch." He looked at the TV to see the news on, he chuckled at the cover up of that day's case…it amazed him the stuff that Broyles came up with to cover up everything they did.

Maria looked at him, "really, well you seem like a scotch man."

"I tend to like my drinks stronger and I like women who can drink the stronger stuff too."

Maria chuckled, "you won't find a woman who will down the strong stuff without a mixer."

* * *

><p>"Two shots of whiskey," Peter turned to see Olivia walking over, the bartender knew her well so when he said two shots of whiskey Peter knew she was there. "Hey Dunham, great day you two had…good work on the case."<p>

"Thanks Mike," Olivia looked at Peter and smiled as he stood, "hi babe."

He kissed her and smiled, "so you must really want to get insane, whiskey before paintball!" Peter took the shots off the bar and handed one to her, "to success on our date."

"You're going to get your ass kicked." She downed the shot without issue and placed the shot glass down before smiling.

* * *

><p>They left and Maria sat at the bar stirring her apple martini, "don't feel bad, he's been with her for nearly three years…they're practically a married couple."<p>

Mike the Bartender looked at her and she sighed, "so she's his wife?"

"No, his partner at the FBI and his girlfriend…you don't want to mess with Dunham because you're asking for trouble there."

"His girlfriend?" Maria turned to see the two walking out, Olivia smiled, "she isn't very pretty."

"Depends on who you ask because one night he came in while they were going through a rough patch and his words were that she was the most beautiful creature in the universe…guess it's in the eye of the beholder."

* * *

><p>AN: Really...you want to try and cross Olivia? Good luck there. Next is H for Home


	8. H: Home

H: Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Peter never realized that home became a person till he woke up that morning after the Rosencrantz Case and had Olivia in his arms. She was snuggled up to him with her arm across his chest, hand resting on his shoulder and her head on his other shoulder. For the first time in forever he felt at home...she was his home.<p>

Of course the peace of having her to himself didn't last but for a few minutes when Walter arrived home. In the back of his mind he made the decision that some time in the future he and Olivia would get their own place...theirs, not his and Walter's or hers...but a place for them both to share.

They did eventually, after using the machine and him bringing Walternate and the bitch from hell over...yes that's what he called her in his mind. After he disappeared, wiping himself from existence and then Olivia bringing him back because she could...it never ceased to amaze him what the woman he loved could do, bring a man back from not existing at all.

Needless to say the Observers themselves were in shock that Olivia could do such a thing. Walternate and the other Olivia regained their memories but were left in shock when Olivia demonstrated her ability to make things that didn't exist...well exist. The latter gave up all attempts to try to win him back, noticing how he stepped in front of Walternate's weapon for Olivia...daring his biological father to shoot him. As for Walternate, he drew a gun and it was surprisingly the other Olivia who shot the man dead before going back home to her world.

* * *

><p>Their place was a two bedroom house, when Olivia showed it to him he found himself questioning the other room...asking why because they weren't having Walter living with them. It was the entire reason they bought a place to themselves, to get away from Walter.<p>

"I was thinking about green, its neutral." She looked at him and he stared at her, "for a boy or girl."

It clicked then that the new house came with a new definition of family...they were having a baby.

The house became a home, paint on walls and furniture in the right rooms. Noises filling the hallways after a few years...two kids running after a dog after it jumped from the bathtub while he and Olivia made lunch.

* * *

><p>"Reiden come back!" The yells of a little girl with blond pigtails in jeans and a green shirt were heard than seen as she ran after a soap covered dog.<p>

Olivia chuckled and looked at Peter, "so...feel at home yet?"

"I think home is anywhere you and the kids are." He smiled and dried his hands before walking out of the kitchen. "Emily Bishop, James Bishop take that dog outside before I take him to the shelter."

"Dad he jumped out of the tub!"

Peter walked over and grabbed the dog's collar, taking him to the back door and pushed him outside before grabbing the dog shampoo from the bathroom and handed it to Emily. "You have a pool outside and a hose...the leash is outside too. Tie him down and wash him outside...not inside, outside. Go now before I regret it."

They left and Peter shut the door, chuckling as he did because despite being hard on his children he loved them to pieces. He'd murder for them and their mother, he'd die for them and their mother...they were everything to him.

After all...Olivia and the kids were his home, no place in any universe could be a home because home wasn't a place...it was people. His family, his life and his love. Home was everything to him.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this one was the hardest to come up with, the topic was easy but writing was hard. Next is I for Ice Cream.


	9. I: Ice Cream

I: Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Peter loved ice cream as a child but he loved it even more as an adult, after all he would share a pint with Olivia while watching a movie or over a simple conversation...usually laughter over something would follow.<p>

She loved all type of ice cream but mainly any type of chocolate...he liked all types as well but mainly vanilla. They'd compromise and but pints of half and half, she'd eat the chocolate and he'd eat the vanilla. She'd joke and say it was so them...taking different paths, dark and light, from their usual ways.

One day he brought home M&M ice cream, vanilla with M&Ms and she ate all the chocolate candies except for the yellow because she didn't like yellow while he got the ice cream.

"You know this is a bad habit for our kids one day." He looked at her and he chuckled.

"You assume we'll have kids Mr. Bishop." She picked out an M&M and ate it, "but of all the bad habits they could inherit from our family...this isn't the worst."

Peter shrugged, "true...I mean they could pick up Walter's need to go nude on Tuesdays."

"Don't remind me."

He chuckled and ate a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, "so...tell me, find that treasure yet?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him then down at the ice cream to see a diamond ring sticking out of the ice cream. "Peter..."

He chuckled, "will you marry me Olivia Dunham?"

She looked up with a smile, "yes...yes!" She kissed him and smiled, "so how'd you get it in the ice cream?"

"I let it melt, put the ring in and refroze it...basic chemistry." Peter took out the ring and crossed to the sink, washing it off before returning and took her hand. "Is this a nice surprise?"

"Perfect."

No one understood why they had ice cream at their wedding reception till Peter recounted to their guests how he proposed and that had everyone looking inside their ice cream before they ate it. Olivia smiled as she kissed her new husband, "I think you scared them."

"Not really, its just ice cream."

* * *

><p>Their little girl picked up the M&amp;M habit too...picking out the M&amp;Ms and leaving the ice cream however she avoided the red ones, they just didn't understand why. In fact, Little Grace hated the color red all together...she said it had to do with being universally wrong.<p>

It became a Saturday ritual, the three of them would sit down with a pint of ice cream, homemade as it was both chocolate and vanilla with M&Ms...Peter's hand at chemistry did wonders for their homemade ice cream. The three of them would eat it, Olivia ate the chocolate ice cream and red M&Ms, Peter ate the vanilla ice cream and Grace ate the rest of the M&Ms.

"Yummy!" Grace picked out a green M&M and ate it, "I like Daddy's ice cream."

Peter chuckled and looked at Olivia, "I'm glad we started the ice cream tradition."

* * *

><p>AN: I thank Caithrine Glidewell for the topic, I had trouble coming up with something for this letter and she gave it to me. Next is J for Justice, it's a bit sad and shows Olivia's dark side so be warned.


	10. J: Justice

J: Justice

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Justice was everything Olivia believed in, it was her moral code and what she lived by. However, justice couldn't stop what happened that day nor could she even begin to think of justice after what her father-in-law had done.<p>

She only thought of murdering the bastard, of taking him from existence and torturing him till he could no longer do nothing but beg for mercy. Her darker side showed that day that he stole her baby girl from her.

Alyson was perfect, she was a bright and perceptive six year old who saw the world as either black or white, good or bad...nothing was grey. That was the way a six year old thought, she was innocent and everything to Olivia and Peter.

Alyson could bring laughter during tears, make cases seem non important and bring the sunshine out in the darkest of individuals...she was empathic and loved everything, trying to better the world in her own special way.

* * *

><p>With brown curls that fell to her shoulders and bright green eyes, she was a beautiful mixture of them. It was like every other day, a visit to the park and ice cream or that had been the plan. However Olivia failed to realize that she had been followed so when she turned to talk to Peter they only caught the last few seconds of their precious daughter's life.<p>

"Grandpa!" Alyson's voice made them turn and saw her run towards a man in a trench coat, they knew immediately who it was and took off towards her, Olivia had her gun drawn ready to take out the bastard but he pulled a gun too.

"Alyson!" Both she and Peter yelled at the same time as the gun went off and struck their beautiful daughter in the chest...through the heart and she died in that instant.

Olivia forgot the bastard and fell to the ground, gathering her daughter into her arms. "No, please no!" She sobbed and looked up as Peter took down the bastard, their beautiful daughter in her arms dead and lifeless...she had thought Walternate was Walter and what was more tragic was that he had shot his own granddaughter.

* * *

><p>The word justice left Olivia's mind and she gently laid Alyson down, kissing her head and closed her eyes before picking up her gun and pointed it at the bastard. He looked up at her with a grin, "go ahead Agent Dunham, pull the trigger...I only stole what was stolen so long ago."<p>

"You bastard, she was my child...she was my only child."

"Olivia no!" Peter put a hand out and looked at her, "don't do this...we have methods but this isn't you, you don't seek revenge."

"He killed our daughter in cold blood...how does Alyson get justice?"

Peter looked at her, "by her mother doing what has to be done and not taking revenge...you aren't like this, Alyson's mother never was one for revenge even after being tortured."

* * *

><p>Olivia lowered the weapon, he was right...Alyson's justice wouldn't come in revenge. She was justice and Peter was revenge, the opposite of each other but the equalization of the equation. They took Walternate away and from what she understood, Peter watched the interrogation which was in truth more torture than questioning. After all, Alyson was family to the entire FBI.<p>

When they executed him for multiple counts of murder with no trial, the victims were listed but the first was Alyson's...that day Olivia learned that revenge was easier but justice was worth more.

* * *

><p>AN: It was a little dark but I wanted something to show that Olivia could become dangerous and drawn towards revenge if something occured to her. Next is K for Killing Spree, they deal with the shapeshifters.


	11. K: Killing Spree

K: Killing Spree

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Oh they dealt with the shapeshifter incident after Olivia recovered from Bell and it lead to their first big fight...after the whole Fauxlivia thing anyways. Olivia stood on one side of the kitchen with her arms folded and Peter on the other, she had tried to deal with it gently but it had blown up.<p>

Despite having a very passionate reunion the night before, they stood in the middle of her kitchen in pajamas having a fight and as much as it killed them both to fight...it was for the best. Her anger about Fauxlivia wasn't all gone and she needed to get it out however that topic never came up despite it being an underlying factor...just the shapeshifters did.

"Just get out!" She looked at him, "get dressed and get out."

He left without so much as a word after that, Olivia sat down at her table with a cup of coffee and was silent. She needed time to think...her boyfriend, the love of her life was a killer. It didn't matter that what he killed wasn't human...he had murdered in cold blood without telling anyone. He then expected everything to be alright.

* * *

><p>She tried to think on his level, why he had did it...he had told her but it took a while for her to see from his point of view. After tears and a few days of contemplation Olivia stood knocking on the Bishop front door. Peter opened the door to see her with her hands in her pockets and hair loose from its usual ponytail.<p>

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and let her in, Walter wasn't home so they settled in the living room. Olivia took off her coat and sat down in her jeans and white shirt. Peter sat across from her and waited for her to speak but after five minutes of silence spoke. "Nothing can take back what I did, it was immoral in your eyes...despite who the victims were, I understand that now. Sorry won't fix it but I promise nothing like that will happen again."

"You can't promise that Peter, if he sends another wave you'll hunt them down as well...its who you are. You walk the line between legal and illegal, moral and immoral...its who you are and I can't change that."

He sighed, "so where does that put us?"

"I think that puts us at the point where we will have no more secrets...full disclosure, completely with no exceptions." She reached over and took his hand, "I'm not leaving and this, what we have isn't over...we just had a huge fight, our first of many to come."

* * *

><p>A year later Peter looked up when Olivia walked into her office with a gun, she was dressed in dark clothing and had a list in hand. Laying the gun down, she looked at him. "Let's go."<p>

"Where? Olivia what's going on?"

"He sent another wave, you swore you'll never do it again...you have to but this time I'm helping. So get dressed and let's go before they actually change identities."

Another killing spree of shapeshifters, neither enjoyed it but it worked better tracking as a team as they got through the list of ten quicker. Broyles was less than thrilled but understood and made it clear if shapeshifters were to be killed...they had a team to do it.

"So..." Peter looked at her as they sat down after finishing their task. "Do you understand now?"

Olivia eyed him and nodded, fingering the rim of her wine glass. "More than I want to."

* * *

><p>AN: I thought about how Olivia would handle it and I think in the end she'd help Peter. Next is L for Lost, it'll have you laughing.


	12. L: Lost

L: Lost

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>How she lost it was a question on everyone's mind...Olivia never lost anything, ever! Now out of nowhere she lost Massive Dynamic's prototype 76 Pulse Pistol. Peter had helped look all over her apartment and the house but with no luck, they had searched both vehicles and now were searching throughout the lab.<p>

"Anything?" Olivia looked at Peter from the doorway to her office, Peter looked at her.

"Nothing, you?" She shook her head, "its the size of your regular service pistol...how could you have lost it...you never lost that thing, trust me I know."

Olivia sighed, "I swear I put it on my desk when I went to lunch and then I came back and it was gone. We've checked everywhere for it...even places it wouldn't be so where is it?"

* * *

><p>Astrid came into the lab with pizza, "why is the lab a mess?"<p>

"Olivia lost the prototype 76 Pulse Pistol." Peter looked at his father, "it was given to her to test and she lost it."

"Hey, I didn't lose it...it disappeared!"

Peter looked at her, "and how did it do that, nothing just vanishes!" She raised her eyebrow at him, "without a reason at least, don't remind me that I wiped myself from existence till you remembered and brought me back into existence."

"Guys," Astrid looked at them, "the pistol with the blue marker on the end, with the cartridge of blue filled liquid?"

Olivia nodded, "yeah why?"

"I found it." She held up part of the pistol, "Walter must have cannibalized it again...you might want to lock up the next one."

* * *

><p>Peter groaned, "that was a five million dollar project, where is Walter?"<p>

"At the house, he said he needed to clean up...apparently your great aunt and cousins are coming over and he needed to clean up."

"I forgot that he contacted Aunt Mary and invited her, great...this is going to be interesting." He sighed and looked at Olivia, "I'm sorry for blaming you Sweetheart."

Olivia shrugged it off, "I'm not explaining to Nina why her weapon is in pieces." She pulled on her coat, "I'll go help Walter clean up the house while you work your magic skills on the pistol."

* * *

><p>Needless to say the big funny story of having Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry over with the cousins was when Olivia lost her engagement ring and was trying to find it. One of the kids had it and Olivia was thankful to get it back.<p>

"She's high stressed." Mary looked at Peter, "sure you want to marry her...she may shoot you one day?"

"I've already been shot at...besides, its not like I don't have to not purposely lose her gun for her."

"I heard that Peter Bishop," Olivia looked at him, "lose my gun on purpose and bullets will be the last of your worries." Peter gulped realizing that his fiancée would never lose anything again.

* * *

><p>AN: I can just imagine this going on, her loosing a gun only to have it lost because Walter used it for other pieces. Next is M for Money.


	13. M: Money

M: Money

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop earned his living as a con man through trickery and bribes, his income was whatever he made off of the deals he pulled for others or himself...at least until a blond walked into his life. He was pulled back into reality and given a modest salary on the government payroll as a consultant.<p>

Then his father inherited Massive Dynamic and he became heir to the richest companies in the world...his inheritance was billions but by that time money had no measure for him, not anymore. Most of it was tied up in banks, when he got an check twice a year because of his status as heir he just put it up in a bank.

The first time he withdrew from that money was to buy an engagement ring for the love of his life, it was perfect and modest and not very much money. It didn't matter because he paid for it out of honest means.

The second time was to pay for a wedding, it was small and perfect...Olivia was beautiful that day in her white gown as she glided down on his father's arm. He couldn't keep a smile off his face as she became his wife.

The third time was to buy them a four bedroom house, it was perfect and all them and he realized that the house was a sign of his nomadic life being extinguished...it had started to die with Olivia but was now out. Still money didn't matter, he had enough for a lifetime.

* * *

><p>He dipped into the account to pay for Ella to go to private school, it was worth it that time as she lit up at the words 'private school' and hugged him. At that moment, money mattered but not for personal gain...for his niece instead.<p>

The day his daughter was born, he created a trust fund for her that she could access at college. She'd have to learn to live a life without money...just because their family was wealthy meant she'd get every creature comfort trust fund babies got...she'd be a modest and honest working woman.

When Olivia finally suggested the honeymoon they never took, Catherine was five and he was already planning her private school. He just dipped in and withdrew enough for both the tuition and a honeymoon...however said honeymoon was with a seven year old since they couldn't leave her with Walter. Broyles would be the saving grace that time, offering to let Catherine stay with him since he'd have Christopher and Amanda for that week as well.

They enjoyed the honeymoon and Peter spent a little more than necessary but it was a European Tour...they went through Europe and enjoyed it. They brought back a souvenir and Peter realized three months later that he needed to plan for double the tuition of private school.

* * *

><p>Money didn't matter to Peter except when it came to the welfare of his family, after all money was what got him into trouble in the first place. They lived within FBI means except for the private school...even then no one questioned or realized they were billionaires.<p>

"Okay," Peter looked at his son as they sat in the living room. "James, we don't go around telling people what you told them...do you know why?"

The four year old shook his head, "I said we had billions when they asked if we were rich...its the truth Daddy...why not?"

"Because life isn't about money, just because we have it doesn't mean we spend it. We live within Mommy's job okay?" He ruffled his son's hair and sent him off, looking up to see his wife smiling at him.

Money didn't matter because she and their children did...it had no monetary value to them.

* * *

><p>AN: From conning people for money to not caring about it...Peter has come a long way. Next is N for Night.


	14. N: Night

N: Night

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Night was his favorite time of day, not because it was the time when Walter finally went to bed or there were rarely any cases that didn't occur between 5 AM and 11 PM but because it was time for them, just them and the world ceased to exist…at least most of the time.<p>

It was a time that Olivia would curl up in his arms and just let him hold her, silence filled the air sometimes and other times silent whispers were spoken, secrets to who they are are let go and they enjoy the time of it just being Olivia and Peter.

Sometimes when she's being extra flirty but not often, Peter would let her handcuff him to the bed and have her way with him or when he was in the mood to be a bit more dominant, she'd let him handcuff her but those were a rarity in and of itself.

* * *

><p>Walter seemed to figure out that from 11 PM to 5 AM he was not to disturb them unless he was physically injured or they found him first. The night was theirs, just the two of them…until it wasn't anymore.<p>

It only took two weeks before Peter figured out that a newborn was great…if it was someone else's, at least when it came to sleep. Granted, he wouldn't trade his newborn son for anything…hell he'd murder if someone tried to take him away but Joshua was pushing the limits to how much his father could go without sleep.

Olivia blamed him, he blamed her…after all she's the one that had two eggs release…she gave them twins. So as they normally did, they were up at two in the morning when they should be asleep making sure Josh and Lucy were asleep.

He thanks whatever higher power is there when they finally are three and sleep through the night without issues or needing a diaper change, potty training was a pain but they had done it…if you asked him straight he'd probably tell you that potty training his son and daughter was harder than stopping the universes from colliding…that's how hard and stubborn they were.

* * *

><p>So Peter laid down with Olivia and curled around her, just the two of them in what was almost four years and it was great.<p>

"Remind me to see Dr. Carson tomorrow." Peter joked and she turned over to look at him, knowing full well Dr. Carson was the head of Reproductive Studies at Massive Dynamic and the go to guy if you either wanted to reproduce or find a way NOT to. "Because I can't handle that again…honestly, I'd take Fringe Events and Walter's insanity every night versus that again. I love them, I treasure them, I'd kill for them but I cannot do that again."

Olivia stared at him with a smiled and kissed him, "well look at the bright side…its just one this time." She smiled and turned over, Peter groaned realizing that was her way of saying she was pregnant again.

As if that wasn't enough, two weeks later the 'monsters under the bed' phase began and he was up at three in the morning checking for monsters under the bed, in the closet, under the stairs…even in the toilet, that was an entirely different story all together.

Peter Bishop finally realized that nights were no longer his favorite time of day…he never slept anymore and suddenly he wished he knew how Olivia got her insomnia because that made not being able to sleep livable then but now he was just asking to get shot or blow himself up in the lab.

Maybe that would end all his sleeping troubles, after all Massive Dynamic had great drugs!

* * *

><p>AN: I thought about how Olivia's favorite time of day is sunrise...well Peter's was nighttime, at least till the twins came along. Next is O for Orgasm...NOT what you are thinking.


	15. O: Orgasm

O: Orgasm

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Peter and Olivia stared at Walter as he explained how their victim died…they were trying to form coherent words to say anything because what they had just heard had them in shock.<p>

"Hold on a moment," Olivia spoke first, putting up a hand to give herself time to find the right words before she said something that sound more stupid than usual when it came to the science arena. "You're saying that our victim died of an…"

"Orgasm, an intense…you should know what they are, my son is quiet well…"

Peter stood up, "hold on a moment there Walter, we already talked about this…our sex life is off limits to you and the world so just back up and focus on the victim."

Olivia looked at Peter and mouthed a 'thank you' which he nodded to and passed by her, brushing her arm as he reached for gloves and began helping Walter. She retreated to her office trying to figure out how it was possible to die by orgasm and how the hell she was supposed to explain that to the families…or worse Broyles. Saying half the stuff she did was hard enough because it was strange but she did not want to utter THAT word to her boss…ever.

* * *

><p>She walked to the door when she heard the Bishop boys talking or Walter talking and Peter trying to stop him. Her cheeks burned red at the words she was hearing coming from Walter's mouth.<p>

"You do quite well giving Olivia orgasms, why I was never that adapt at doing so with your mother."

"Alright Walter," Peter snapped off his gloves, "that was not something I ever needed to hear. For the final time, stay downstairs at night. New rule…from 11 PM to 5AM unless it's a life threatening emergency and by life threatening I mean having to call 911…don't come upstairs and stay out of my sex life."

Olivia leaned against the wall by the door as Peter entered and the door was shut…six months into a relationship and she still couldn't get used to it.

"That man is going to drive me more insane, that's it…I'm buying a place for just us. There's an apartment complex just down the street…we'll find an apartment there and move in."

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed and shook at him, he stared at her as she did so. Walking to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. "Its not his fault and he doesn't come upstairs."<p>

"How would you know?"

"Acute sense of hearing due to multiple travels across universes…I pick up things others can't, its that we're too loud."

Peter placed a hand on her arm and the other on her lower back, "well I like it when you get loud and he's right about me being very good." He smirked and leaned down, kissing her.

"Well you are good at that but you're also good at the science…you're explaining to Broyles how our victim died because I am not doing it."

He eyed her as if she had shocked him, "I am not saying the word 'orgasm' to the man."

"Well than find another word, Latin or Greek or something because you have the job." He stared at her and he knew it was useless to suggest a coin flip but he was serious about the apartment though!

* * *

><p>AN: I thought that was funny, I was thinking 'what would make them speechless' and that did it. Next Olivia needs thoses girly things so Peter goes to the store...P for Personal Needs.


	16. P: Personal Needs

P: Personal Needs

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Olivia looked up as she sat down on the toilet and nearly killed herself; she was at the Bishop Residence and had forgotten to stock up on those necessary items. Everything had been crazy for months, after she got back it wasn't normal and when it did get normal, Bell took over her so it wasn't normal afterwards.<p>

"Peter!"

Of course he was in the bedroom doing something so he just came to the door and looked at her, he didn't blush or turn away but instead just looked at her eyes with concern. "Are you okay?"

"No, I need you to go to the store for me. I started my period and I don't have anything here."

He nodded, obviously aware she'd need tampons or pads or both. Being the very excellent and caring boyfriend that he was, he just nodded and asked a simple question. "Tampons, pads or both?"

It amazed her how cool about the subject he was but then she remembered that he lived with a man who had used tampons as soak absorbers during an experiment.

"Tampons, just the regular kind."

"I'll be back in ten minutes; I'll let Walter know to leave you alone."

He was gone by the time she remembered to tell him what brand she used and knew he was going to have a field day with that one.

* * *

><p>Peter immediately regretted not asking Olivia what brand she used when he arrived on that aisle of the supermarket. Shopping before had been easy because Walter just needed any brand but he didn't want to get the wrong brand for Olivia. He looked at them all and it finally hit him that he had seen one in her messenger bag one day when getting a file out…it had been before everything went down a year before and by complete accident but he grabbed that brand and made sure to get two boxes so she'd have some for her apartment.<p>

Heading over to the medication section, he picked up the box of Midol that he'd seen Olivia pop like crazy during that time of the month…he just figured it was aspirin till he saw it the month before and put it on his mental list.

No one looked at him odd till he got to the register and the teenager just stared at him and then leaned over the counter to look him up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Why are you buying these man? You defiantly don't need them!"

Peter pinched his nose, he hadn't been asked questions last time he had bought them for Walter but he was defiantly NOT saying anything about that. "Can you just hurry up?"

* * *

><p>Getting back to the house he found Olivia in the shower, he shook his head and placed both the Midol and the tampons on the toilet. "I got them."<p>

"Thank you," she stuck her head out of the shower curtain, "thank you so much…I hope it wasn't too embarrassing."

Peter chuckled and walked over to her, kissing her head. "Only for you and I mean that, anyone else and I will never do it again but I'd do it fifteen more times if I had to for you." And he would, he was however in major trouble if they ever had daughters…actually he pushed that aside as Olivia would take care of that!

* * *

><p>AN: I can see it now...Peter going to the store for Olivia for those things and having a teenager looking at him as if he's crazy. Next is Q for Quantum Entanglement.


	17. Q: Quantum Entanglement

Q: Quantum Entanglement

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>It had all started with Walter needing something on one of the top shelves in the office; Peter had been on the ladder getting it down when Olivia walked in and on her way to the desk stopped to look at him.<p>

"Need any help?"

He looked down at immediately found her green eyes looking up at him but then he noticed he got a very, very good view down her shirt from the angle he was at. She shook her head and moved away, knowing what he had been looking at. "Don't happen to have the telekinesis on tap do you?"

"I ask you if you need help and not only do you joke about my abilities but you look down my shirt, can you be any more of a wiseass Bishop?" She looked up from her file and he shook his head, "and the proper term is technokinesis…it's the ability to manipulate technology not move things with your mind. You'll have to do it the old fashion way."

Peter shook his head and got the object down however in the process nearly dropped it because of its weight, Olivia stood and helped him with it but it just sent them both to the ground in the process of trying to distribute the weight evenly between them. Landing on top of Peter, Olivia looked down at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

"Hi, normally I wouldn't object to this but Sweetheart…your knee."

She smirked, well aware where her knee was, "I know, why do you think I have it there?" She chuckled and leaned down, kissing him. Pulling back he looked at her and chuckled. "Enjoying the view Bishop?"

"Very much…you know we are the very definition of quantum entanglement at this moment."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "we aren't two objects at a great distance," she looked down between them and chuckled, "maybe a quarter inch apart at the moment but that's pushing it."

He took her arm and gently slid it behind his head and leaned against it, looking up at her. "What I mean is…I'm from one universe and you're from another and at the moment we are very much entangled with each other…that's quantum entanglement."

"Why do I put up with you?" She leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Did you find it yet?" Walter came to the office door, "oh, am I interrupting?"<p>

Olivia began getting up and helped Peter up, "no, Peter was just enlightening me on the aspects of quantum entanglement…I got the basics down." She smiled, "I'll see you gentlemen later, I have to see Broyles for a meeting."

She picked up her jacket and files and Peter called after her as she left, "chicken!"

"I happen to know you like chicken Bishop!"

Olivia smirked over her shoulder and left, he shook his head and began helping Walter with the device he had requested…it wasn't broken thankfully but Peter wouldn't have minded if it had.

After all, he had just given the basics in quantum entanglement and would give Olivia an in-depth perspective that evening when it was just the two of them…WITHOUT Walter interrupting.

* * *

><p>AN: Some Fluff in the lab...I thought you'd like it. Next Rachel walks in or kinda walks in on them during the act, finding out for the first time that Peter and Olivia are a couple...R for Rachel.


	18. R: Rachel

R: Rachel

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>How Rachel found out was not how they had wanted her to find out, they only were thankful that Ella had stayed in Chicago because she had school and Rachel had just wanted to stop by on her way to New York for a job interview.<p>

Peter looked down at Olivia, kissing her neck and biting at her pulse point as he slowly pushed her over the edge. Olivia groaned, close to the metaphorical edge of pleasure…wrapping her arms around Peter's neck, she pulled him up and kissed him before screaming as she usually did.

Both unaware that Rachel had just walked in the front door, to a closed bedroom door and the hearing of her sister screaming Peter's name.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the front door to her sister's apartment and closed it, she heard a groan and thought maybe Olivia had hit something till she heard Olivia's voice layered and husky screaming out the one name she didn't expect.<p>

"Peter! Oh, oh…"

Rachel covered her mouth in shock but also mortification…although the door was closed, she was clueless to why since no one but she had a key to her sister's apartment, the sounds of her sister having sex was not what she expected to hear when she visited surprisingly. She hadn't known that the two were together much less having sex…it was perfect!

* * *

><p>Two hours later Olivia opened the bedroom door and walked out in Peter's shirt only to stop at the sight of her sister sitting on the couch smiling. "Hey, so are you two going to be done anytime soon because I'd really like to get some sleep before my plane leaves in two days?"<p>

Olivia's face when bright red and she was back inside the room with the door shut before anything else could be said. She found Peter hanging up his phone, no doubt checking on Walter, he smiled till he saw her face.

"Baby what is it?"

"Rachel…"

He shook his head, "what about Rachel?" She pointed to the door, "Rachel's here?"

"Yes and apparently she heard everything…oh God!" She sat down on the bed and covered her face, running her hands through her hair. "I'm never going to live this down."

Peter chuckled and she turned to see him, her glare was on max. "It can't be worse that Walter actually walking in on us…at least she waited."

Olivia shuttered at that memory, the one reason why they had begun coming to her apartment to spend time together in any fashion…because Walter had walked in on them.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door was heard, "okay you two, since I'm not hearing anything loud anymore I'm going to go to bed but I expect a full report in the morning. Oh and Peter, if you run away again or disappear on my sister I will hunt you down and shoot you myself. Goodnight."<p>

"Good to know Rachel!" Peter pulled Olivia back to him and smiled, "trust me, she's going to be happy about the cover story we have." Olivia rolled her eyes and slapped him with her pillow.

* * *

><p>AN: That's Rachel...walking in on Olivia. Next is S for Soul Mates.


	19. S: Soul Mates

S: Soul Mates

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Okay so the topic of Soul Magnets wasn't exactly on anyone's list of successful projects but it intrigued Peter beyond belief what Bell had achieved. Now the fact Bell had taken his girlfriend and used her for a vessel, not only endangering her but their unknowingly unborn child as well…Peter was beyond pissed.<p>

He didn't know how Olivia had become his soul mate, after all they were very different people with different views, different attitudes, different jobs, different tactics and most of all…they were from two different universes but in the end she was his soul mate. The universes had put them together despite everything and he wouldn't trade her for the world…no one knew that yet, if it meant dying to keep her and their baby safe then so be it but he wouldn't lose her and by her death he did.

Olivia looked at him as they sat doing paperwork and he could only smile at her, she was so beautiful and so perfect to him…everything he could ever want and here she was staring at him. She gasped and he looked at her.

"What is it?"

She shook her head and looked at him, "nothing, the baby moved…I felt it."

"Really?" He got up and walked around the desk, bending down beside her chair and touched her slightly distended belly, the pregnancy was just starting to show.

"Where, where did you feel it?"

Olivia took his hand and placed it on her belly, "there, right there…it could still be too early."

Peter looked up at her and found all the love he could ever want in her eyes, she looked beyond beautiful and she was all his…their baby was all his as well.

* * *

><p>The days passed as did the pregnancy and their daughter was born, their beautiful baby girl who they named Emma, Emma Rachel Bishop.<p>

Marriage followed and on the day they got married, Peter pledged to her that she would always be who he loved forever and only her. She pledged the same and they became husband and wife, before everyone they knew and of course Emma.

The years seemed to pass without issue and they had two more children before their own children gave them grandchildren and even a great grandchild. Fifty-five years after they got married and fifty-nine years since they had met Olivia sat beside Peter's bedside…he held her hand and smiled at her, he was thankful he was not watching her die because he could never bare that.

"It's okay baby," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "I'm ready; I was ready fifty-six years ago when we were facing a war."

"I can't let you go," she let a few tears ago and they ran down her wrinkled face. She was still as beautiful to him as the day the met, time had aged her perfectly in his eyes. "I've been with you so long; I don't know how to live without you."

Peter gave a soft but weak chuckle, "you did so well years ago without me, you can do it again."

Her green eyes full of love, "you've become a part of me Peter, you always have been…you're my soul mate, without you I was nothing but since we met I became someone."

"You made me that way too baby." He kissed her hand and smiled at his soul mate…his Olivia.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I have to admit I cried while writing this one. Next is T for Talking...the shapeshifter conversation doesn't always go as planned...more is going on than meets the eyes and again we blame Bell.


	20. T: Talking

T: Talking

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Peter found her where he expected to find her after their fight; well it wasn't a fight per say but an argument about the lies he had told her about the shapeshifters. He sat down beside her and she just looked at him for a moment before going back to her drink.<p>

"What can I get you?" The bartender looked at him and Peter sighed.

"Two coffees and her whiskey on my tab." The bartender nodded and went to fix the coffees.

Olivia looked at Peter before looking down at the tumbler she sat on the bar. "I can pay for my own drink, why are you here?"

"Just to make sure you don't poison your liver any more than it already is." He looked at her, "you've had a rough few days Olivia, the last two weeks you've been…elsewhere and this isn't the place you should be after all that. You nearly died…"

She looked at him, "and you think I should be at home in your arms, in your bed when you lied to me? Withholding the truth is just as much a lie as anything…I should know, none of this would have happened if I had told you the truth but look where it got us!"

Peter was silent and nodded, "okay, I get the point…I'll leave you alone." He laid down a hundred and nodded to her as the bartender walked over before kissing Olivia's head. "I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to talk."

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't go to the lab for several days and Peter finally found her in her apartment crying five days later, he said nothing and pulled her into his arms. Olivia clung to him like he was her lifeline before mumbling the most heartbreaking words possible.<p>

"I lost the baby."

He held her and kissed her head, he hadn't known she was pregnant but he suspected Bell had known and he suspected Olivia knew before she had been inhabited but was just waiting to confirm it. "I'm here Sweetheart."

After she was calm and in bed, Peter sat thinking about it all and hated himself for not knowing that Olivia had been pregnant with their child. The word was enough to hurt him but not like he expected, he hadn't expected to want something so much but he wished he could go back and make sure they were safe…Olivia and their child. They had had a child, a life created from the love they shared and it had been taken from them for unknown reasons. Later Peter looked up to see Olivia in the doorway; she walked over and sat down beside him. "I guess we should talk."

"I guess we should, how are you feeling…honestly?"

She shook her head, "I suspected before all that went down but I was just waiting to find out. I don't know when but it happened during the inhabitation. The doctors told me I had trace amounts of hCG in my blood but all signs pointed to a miscarriage. Just wish he had told you or left a note…something. It wasn't about the shapeshifters…the fight we had; I understand why you did it."

"Doesn't make it right, I just don't want to lose you." He took her hand and smiled, "we'll talk more okay?"

"Open and honest," Olivia laid her head on his shoulder, "we'll talk about everything."

* * *

><p>AN: Next is U for Universes...now this one is one that I had trouble writing because of how it is played out, it's a weeper so get your tissues.


	21. U: Universes

U: Universes

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Universes were what separated them...not in the sense of actual separation because that was impossible. Their hearts entwined together, their souls part of each other...they would never forget each other but sometimes the greater good had to rise above personal wants or desires.<p>

Peter realized he had no choice but to return and it pained him, holding Olivia in his arms for what was the last time. He kissed her with a passion that he hoped would remain in her detailed memory for the rest of her life as she was engrained into his.

He swore he'd never marry, she was his only love but begged her to find someone to marry and love. He wouldn't deny her that life because of the universes' decision, he won't deny her motherhood that she so desperately wanted each time she saw a child but hid well from everyone else.

"I love you." He held her and kissed her head, "so much Sweetheart."

"I love you too."

They parted and he watched her collapse into Walter's arms, tears down her face and it pained him to see her like that. He'd always remember her as the strong and beautiful woman he loved, never the lost woman he left.

* * *

><p>He lived secluded at the Reiden Lake Cottage on the other side, occasionally Fauxlivia would show up with Henry...who had a father in Lincoln Lee and he was just Mr. Peter to the boy. She would bring groceries and tell him about Walternate's newest madness, giving him updates of Olivia from the information she gleaned.<p>

"He managed to get images from the other side." She sat down at the small table and laid a tablet out, "I got them for you...newest breed of shapeshifters enabled to send visual information back. They've been checking on her periodically."

Peter looked at her, "have they touched her?"

"Not that I can see," she looked up at a crash to see Henry's block set having toppled off the coffee table. "Henry, baby boy stop making such a mess." She got up and walked over and bent down, putting the blocks in a central area in front of the three year old. "Mr. Peter has let you play here while we talk, next time you'll stay with Daddy if you keep this up."

"No stay with Daddy."

* * *

><p>She stood up and ruffled his blond curls before walking back over, Peter was looking at the pictures. "Do you know why they've been watching her?"<p>

"Honestly no, Walternate's gotten even more secretive lately...my access to the inner circle is slowly dwindling. He's closing ranks, paranoia has gotten worse. I caught him telling Henry that the other side is evil the other day...I cut the visit short."

Peter nodded, "thanks Liv, I know you're risking a lot doing this."

She smiled, "she can cross can't she...why doesn't she?"

"Last time she was tortured, I begged her not to." He looked back at the picture of Olivia on the tablet before clicking it off. "I'd rather be without her than have her hurt again."

Two years later he was given news a shapeshifter had killed her, a gunshot was heard that night.

* * *

><p>AN: He'd rather live apart and have her alive than live without her...sorry but I had to have one tragedy in there. Next is V for Vow...Olivia finds that while most of her personal vows are broken, a few are not.


	22. V: Vow

V: Vow

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>She vows to protect the innocent when she becomes an FBI agent, to prevent anything from happening to them, to stop evil in its tracks. Her vow falls on deaf ears so many times because the innocent are still hurt, prevention is impossible and evil is everywhere.<p>

She vows to do what it takes to save her lover, even if that means resorting to the lowest thing of all and blackmail a man who was her unknown soul mate when they met. John deserved everything, she would give him her very beating heart if it meant for him to live...she loved him.

She vowed never to love another after he was lost, her heart was too damaged from all the harm in her life. No one could ever make her feel safe, no one could ever love her, no one could ever be what she needed...all those who had tried, had ended up failing in every way possible.

That vow fell on deaf ears as well because it began with frustration then a bit of hidden infatuation, finally attraction and lastly love. At first it was the tiny moments of laughter he gave her, of shelter in the storm of life. The way he stood by her even after he said he wouldn't, the way he would harm anyone who threatened her.

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop slowly became her protector, her partner and her best friend. Only when he was gone did she realize she was in love with him, a hopeless and endless love that made nothing else matter...the universes, Walter, her career...nothing else mattered, not even her life did. Only he mattered, Peter and his safety...she needed him and survival those two weeks was a day to day struggle despite no one knowing it, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and stay there.<p>

His betrayal brought back that vow and she quickly locked away everything she felt for him, everything but anger. He didn't protect her, he didn't come to get her, he didn't even notice she was gone. He had failed her in the most heart piercing way possible...it was if he had shoved a nuclear bomb in her heart and watched it explode.

However, the way he tried to prove that the other her didn't matter, the way he looked into Mrs. Merchant's eyes and told her that she had gotten what he so desperately wanted...he was asserting he loved her...his Olivia even as he spoke to the elderly woman. Her heart overran at that moment...her Peter was there, he was hers and no one else's. She made the decision to stake her claim and she did. That night she found herself immersed in something so beautiful that words couldn't describe it...she just knew she had found her soul mate.

* * *

><p>A year later she made a different vow, a promise to love and cherish Peter for the rest of her life. To be a wife to him, to stand by him no matter what came and after facing a vortex together, everything else was tiny. She made a vow to herself to always keep her marriage vow, there was no one else for her.<p>

Within a year she was holding a new life and making a vow to protect the baby boy in her arms, her Little Charlie...their son and everything they wanted with each other.

"I'll always protect you." She kissed his head, smiling as he wiggled closer to her, Peter sat down on the bed and looked at her with a smile. "He's perfect."

"Yes he is and he looks like his mother." He touched his index finger to his son's cheek, the infant catching his father in the act with his tiny hand. "Your reflexes already, boy am I in trouble."

She chuckled and looked at the baby, she vowed to love him forever. Nothing could take away the love she felt for him, not even if he committed murder...she would just arrest him but tell him that she loved him after she read him his rights.

Not many of her vows stayed true but loving her husband and son were among those which did.

* * *

><p>AN:Next is W for Wired...Peter gets himself into a little bit of a bind and it's funny to watch.


	23. W: Wired

W: Wired

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at Peter in shock, how he had managed the situation he was currently in didn't surprise her but also shocked her at the same time. He was a magnet for trouble but a genius enough to avoid it.<p>

"Don't move." She looked at him and he eyed her, "not an inch, in any way at all." She pulled out her radio, "this is Dunham, I need bomb squad to my location."

"Dunham this is Broyles, Peter should be able to defuse a bomb...that was among his many skills wasn't it?"

Olivia struggled not to laugh, "normally he would if he wasn't the one caught in the trap...looks like an IED wired with a pressure plate. If Peter lifts his foot it'll go off." She bent down and looked at the thing, "I can't see much but I think its best to get the bomb squad in here. There is also a laser trained on him."

"On me!" Peter looked at her in shock, "any more on me and I won't be having kids."

Olivia rolled her eyes, it was on his thigh two inches from his groin. He was a typical guy at times and it reminded her that her boyfriend was not always the cool, collected genius he appeared to be.

"Tell him to stay calm, the squad is on their way."

"You try staying calm when you're about to die...vortexes, traveling universes, doppelgangers and it has to be a bomb that kills me."

Olivia looked at him, "you're wired, calm down."

"I'm wired alright, literally." He looked at her, "just get out of here Olivia...I don't want you hurt if I accidentally step off this pressure plate."

"Vortexes, traveling universe and doppelgangers...you think a bomb scares me?" She looked at him and leaned against a wall. "Explain something to me that I have no clue about, that will keep your mind off that bomb. Explain Quantum Mechanics to me."

Peter had to muffle a chuckle to stop vibrations, "sorry Sweetheart, I'll explain when I get out of this but not before."

* * *

><p>Within an hour he was being checked over by radiation techs at Massive Dynamic, Olivia chuckled as she sat beside him.<p>

"Well you can add 'bomb' to the list of near death experiences you've had."

"Oh I think I'd take a vortex over that any day...remind me to send some unlucky rookie with you next time we have a suspect who works with bombs. Let them take the stressful situation."

The techs declared him fine and sent him home, as if there was any radiation issues. She drove home and they walked into the house to find Walter working with wires and electricity, Peter groaned and went upstairs.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yeah Walter, I've just seen enough wires to last me several lifetimes."

Olivia could only laugh, it was priceless to see how much one tiny bomb could bother him.

* * *

><p>AN: I just couldn't help myself...next up a little boy misunderstands his grandfather and causes a lot of trouble for Walter. X for X-Rated, again not what you think.


	24. X: XRated

X: X-Rated

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Peter looked up when his seven year old son asked him the most unlikely question in the world. They sat in the living room of the Bishop Cottage, on vacation for once in what seemed like forever. Olivia was nursing their three week daughter so he was left with Walter and the seven year old.<p>

"Daddy what does X-Rated mean?"

"Where did you hear that term?" That had Peter worried, he pulled the seven year old over to him and he shrugged. "Jacob, where did you hear that term...tell me if you want me to answer your question."

Jacob eyed his father, "I saw Grandpa watching a movie, the movie case said X-Rated. I asked if I could watch it and Grandpa said it wasn't for me. I asked what it meant and he said to ask you."

"It means its for adults only, you only get to watch things that are G-Rated or PG with Mommy and Daddy. Now, why don't we put Finding Nemo in for you." He walked over to the TV and put in the DVD. "Daddy has to go talk with Grandpa so you watch this okay."

"Okay Daddy."

* * *

><p>Peter groaned as soon as he got out of the room, he headed to the guestroom where Walter was staying. "Walter!"<p>

Olivia was coming out of the master bedroom and put a finger to her lips to say that Little Audrey was asleep. "What's going on?"

"Walter is watching porn in the house while we have kids here...Jacob saw the box that said X-Rated and asked to watch it. Walter sent him to me to ask what X-Rated meant."

Olivia looked at him with a face of 'I'm going to kill your father' and Peter knew it was only a matter of seconds before Audrey being asleep didn't matter anymore. They knocked on the door to the guestroom before going in to find Walter standing on his head.

* * *

><p>"Walter why are you watching porn with children in the house?" Olivia folded her arms and spoke calmly despite her boiling anger.<p>

"Porn? My dear why would I watch that blasted stuff...its unnatural. What gave you the slightest idea that I would watch the stuff?"

"Jacob asked you about a video box that had X-Rated on it?"

"Oh he saw the X-Rational Box...its a box on rational mathematics using the variable of X." Walter got off his head and got the box, showing it to Peter. Olivia looked at it too and Peter shook his head. "I would never show my grandson such things, at least until he has reach puberty. That is when he should start learning about the human body and the natural occurrences between a man and woman."

Olivia put up a hand, "if anyone will teach Jacob about sex it will be his father. Sorry to accuse you of doing something Walter at our son's misunderstanding."

"Oh that's quite alright Olivia, I hope Jacob understands that it wasn't porn."

Peter laughed, "all he knows is that X-Rated is for adults only, I'd like to keep it that way."

* * *

><p>AN: This was the only things I could come up with for X and turned out to be funny regardless. Next Broyles and Peter talk about the Harvard Yard...all while Olivia waits for them to notice she needs help. Y for Yard


	25. Y: Yard

Y: Yard

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p>Broyles looked at Peter and Olivia as they stood in his office looking like kids caught in the principal's office. He had to say it was the most unlikely thing he'd ever have to deal with in his career and his career was eventful...from vortexes, to doppelgangers to world ending doomsday devices...but this topped it all.<p>

"Explain to me how Walter blew up Harvard Yard and how we are supposed to replace it?"

Olivia looked at Broyles, "it was just the quad and only a fourth of it...Nina already has the environmental division on it, the quad will be replaced within twenty-four hours. How it happened Peter will have to explain because the science is beyond my understanding...I just started comprehending quantum mechanics."

Broyles looked at Peter, "Peter..."

"Walter basically was trying to recreate a hydrogen boasted rocket satellite that the victim used, he added a bit too much hydrogen and when the rocket was lit it backfired and created a concave."

"The only reason I haven't sanctioned your father is because I deeply respect the man, he's broken the law, he's broken morality...hell he's broken the universe. There has to be a line, I brought you here to keep an eye on your father, I've turned a blind eye to departmental requirements to separate you two...don't make me regret that. This won't happen again, is that understood?"

Peter nodded, "of course."

"Don't 'of course' me Bishop, either you understand or you don't...I understand why Olivia isn't anywhere near your father at the moment so that leaves you...God knows Astrid does more than her fair share."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Olivia leaned against Broyles' desk as they went on, the men oblivious to her pain. Her boyfriend was usually observant but being reprimanded by the boss put his priorities elsewhere.<p>

"Good, now how much is this costing Massive Dynamic exactly because Harvard is going to bill us and Massive Dynamic is going to bill us and we're going to be paying double."

Peter pulled out a piece of paper, "huh, they estimate half a million."

"Half a million, you do realize that we have already shelled out five million in the past three years for your father's mishaps, illegal projects and experiments?"

Peter nodded, "usually I'd agree its insane but Nina made an agreement with Fringe Division if you remember that all projects related to Massive Dynamic are to be an outsourcing. So Harvard will bill Massive Dynamic and Massive Dynamic pays...it is Walter's company after all. The FBI doesn't have anything to do with the yard."

"Enough about the yard!" Olivia said grinding her teeth, "I'll blow up the next yard if I don't get to a hospital immediately. This baby is coming and with the Bishop stubbornness, it isn't waiting."

"How long have you been in labor Olivia?" Broyles looked at her and she eyed him.

"This whole time you've been talking about the damn yard!" She was at a hospital within an hour.

A/N: Men! Next we see Ella and she has to do the one thing Olivia dreads...go to the zoo, you'll see why. Z for Zoo and unfortunately the last in the alphabet which means it's over.


	26. Z: Zoo

Z: Zoo

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe...Peter would be in existence if I did.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

><p><em>Zoo Trip 2010<em>

Olivia Dunham regretted even considering agreeing to take Walter with her and Ella to the zoo but the man wanted to go. Ella had stayed with her but it was no shock the Walter did not...security couldn't find him and so considering who he was, the zoo was shut down within seconds.

Peter and Broyles arrived, the press arrived due to the shut down and in the chaos she lost Ella. Rachel was going to kill her, Peter was trying to calm her down and tell her that Ella was smart and would be somewhere where someone would find her and Broyles was trying to deal with the press and the zoo personnel at the same time.

They found Walter with the ostriches of animals, Peter had him in an SUV headed back to the lab immediately while they all looked for Ella. They found her at security with the security guard who said that he had radioed in but apparently the message never got through because the other security officer's radio was out. He said Ella was perfectly fine and knew what to do when others didn't.

The ride home Ella declared that Uncle Walter was never allowed to go to the zoo again and she was never going back...no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Zoo Trip 2011<em>

Olivia found Ella in the lab with Peter, he was looking at a piece of paper she had with interest but also concern. Ella was staying with them for the summer, Rachel asked and Olivia agreed saying she'd enjoy having Ella around as would Peter...Rachel admitted seconds before getting off the phone that it would give them practice.

"Really, we have to do this?"

"I don't want to Uncle Peter but we have to...just this time, no Uncle Walter."

Olivia walked over, "what do we have to do?"

"My science club is taking a trip to the zoo." Ella looked at Olivia, "remember what happened last year...I never want to go again but I have to go or I don't get my lab coat...see the science club is like Brownies, you get these certificates and when you get so many you get your lab coat."

Peter looked at Olivia, "I'll distract Walter if you go with her."

"No, I am not going to the zoo again...not even under torture." Peter raised an eyebrow, "right, wrong word to use. You take Ella and I'll distract Walter...we'll clean the house. Besides, science is your thing...you and Ella do all the science experiments together."

"Do you remember what happened last year? I am not doing that again...not even when we have our own kids, they will never see the inside of the zoo unless its on a school field trip."

Astrid walked over, "I'll take Ella to the zoo, I've wanted to go and I wasn't involved with last year's fiasco."

Peter and Olivia looked at her before Olivia looked at Ella. "Astrid is going to take you to the zoo okay?"

"Thanks for understanding Aunt Liv, even I don't want to go to the zoo but I want my lab coat."

* * *

><p>AN: Leave it to Walter to make even Ella avoid the zoo. Sorry but the fic is over...I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
